Too Hot to Handle
by laurenwrites
Summary: "You know," Beck says, tracing absentminded shapes on her stomach, "maybe we just don't work." Jade's furrowed eyebrows urge him to continue. "Maybe…we're just too hot to be a couple." / Bade, in the future.


**A/N: Just please don't favorite without reviewing. Also, this is extremely random and probably doesn't make sense. Also, a huge thank you to Laura (lowlaury) for keeping me sane.**

* * *

"You are unbelievable."

Beck hops quickly out of the black limousine to start after her up the driveway. He doesn't feel bad about not bothering to close the door; their driver had heard enough of their argument from the front seat to know that his client was right to chase after his wife. "Goodnight, Mr. Oliver," he calls out through a smile, shaking his head as he watches him approach his villa.

By the time he gets to the front door, she's thrown her purse to the floor by the entryway and is headed into their bedroom.

"I'm unbelievable?" He asks incredulously upon entering. "_I'm_ unbelievable?"

"You can't go _thirty minutes_ at any social event _ever_ without flirting with at least one girl. _At least_," she repeats, pulling her expensive top off and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

He's trying not to get distracted by the sight of her gloriously perfect breasts inside the lacy black bra she's wearing, and he pulls his head back into the argument in the nick of time. "Jade, I wasn't flirting with them," he explains as he begins loosening his tie. "They came up to _me _and I was only being ni—"

"Oh, right," she sighs sarcastically. "_They_ approached _you_. They _always_ approach you, Mr. Beck Oliver, superstar actor."

His jaw drops. "What are you talking about?! As if you don't have thousands of people—guys and girls, I might add—drooling over you everywhere you go! You don't think it bothers me that we can't sit at a bar for two minutes without five guys coming up to you asking if they can get a picture with you?"

"That one girl last week asked you to sign her boob!" Jade shouts angrily as she watches him undo his button-down shirt.

"It was a joke!"

"No, it wasn't."

"Since when do you get so jealous?" He clamors, flinging his shirt to the floor. "We're not in high school anym—"

"Since when do _I _get jealous? Since when do _you_ get jealous? _That's_ the question!"

"Maybe," Beck says through a heavy breath as he approaches her, "I get jealous because I need people to understand that you're _mine_." His last word is quickly followed up by him smashing his lips into hers in a kiss that's fully returned by her. As their tongues battle aggressively against each other, Beck runs his hands all over her…through her long, sexy dark curls and all down her bare back. Just as he reaches her bra, she forcibly pushes him off of her.

"What the hell—"

"I'm not doing this with you right now," she says, exiting their room to head for the kitchen.

Beck wipes the remains of her red lipstick off of his mouth and follows after her. "So you're really mad at me?"

"Yes, Mr. I-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong, I am!" She yells, pulling a sparkling water bottle out of their enormous fridge.

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I was trying to keep myself occupied while every member of your fan club wanted to chat with my wife."

"What_ever_! When you won that stupid People's Choice Award last week you had girls crawling all _over_ you at the after party."

"Uh-huh, for two seconds until they saw you walking towards me. That also happened to be the same party that you let those guys hold your three awards while you took a picture with them."

"God, Beck, it was a picture!"

"And your boobs looked _wicked_ in the dress you were wearing that night," (_"Sort of like they do now—and all the time," _he thinks to himself), "so I'm sure they _really_ enjoyed that photo."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"You even actually kissed that one guy on the cheek tonight!"

"It was for a picture! And I only did it because you were over on the other side of the bar flirting with those girls."

"I was offering them the drink that I ordered for _you_ and you didn't want! I was being polite!"

"You were flirting."

"Why would I flirt with anyone?" He explodes. "God, Jade, have you ever looked in the mirror? Just once?" She doesn't have a response for him, which allows him to keep talking. "You're the sexiest woman on the planet; I'd be crazy to lay my eyes on anyone but you…"

She sighs. "Well, you did."

"I ordered you the most expensive martini on the menu because it was black cherry, your favorite. And then you didn't want it," he bemoans, moving towards her again.

"Well, I didn't feel like drinking."

"You. _You_ didn't feel like drinking," he repeats skeptically.

"Yes! Leave it alone, Beck, I don't want to talk to you."

"N-n-n-n-no, don't even try that. You started this fight in the car over that martini—the one _you_ wouldn't drink."

"I'm going to bed."

"Babe, come on," he begs as Jade starts towards the bedroom again.

"No!"

As she brushes past him, he gently grabs a hold of her shoulders, "Just tell me why you didn't—"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

The second the words leave her mouth, a look of panicked anxiety takes over her face. Beck, however, is the complete opposite as his lips curve into a smile.

"Wait a second… You're…you're pregnant?"

Jade stares into his chocolate brown eyes, the ones seeming so genuinely happy, and suddenly gets an overwhelmingly comforting feeling. Beck places his palms on her bare stomach as a grin spreads across his face. "We're gonna be parents?" As soon as she nods her head, he leans in to press his lips against hers in a sweeter, chaster kiss.

As he runs his tongue along her bottom lip, she links her arms around his neck and feels him moving his hands to the sides of her hips. Eventually he's got his arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulls back to look at her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

She exhales. "I found out this morning…and I planned to tell you when we were supposed to meet for lunch, but—"

"Your meeting with your agent went late," he finishes for her.

"So then I was gonna tell you when you got home tonight, and—"

"My scene ran late so we were in a rush to get ready," Beck answers again. "I'm sorry, Baby… I guess we really do need to work on making more time for each other. Everything just happened so fast with the movie this past month... We've been so busy being _Beck Oliver _and _Jade West-Oliver_ that we haven't had enough time to just be _Beck and Jade_." He leans in for another kiss, one that they both come out of smiling.

"Then maybe this is a sign," Jade reasons, tickling her fingers through the base of the hair on his neck. "Our careers have been go-go-go for four years now… Maybe this is a good thing…something bringing us back to focus on _us_."

Beck's eyes widen. "A _good _thing? ...Jade," he grins, "this is the best day of my _life_."

She doesn't know why she thought he'd ever say anything else, but hearing those words from her husband is the best thing she can ever imagine. "I love you," she says, pulling him into another kiss. "And," she breathes into his mouth, tearing apart for just a second, "I'm really glad that you quit acting like a dick, because I'm feeling really, _really _horny right now… I don't know if it's the hormones, but I—"

"Music to my ears, woman," Beck cuts her off with a laugh. When he picks her up, her legs wrap around his torso as he carries her back to the bedroom. It's about forty-five minutes before they're too tired to have any more fun, and she lays entangled in his arms under their sheets.

"You know," Beck says, tracing absentminded shapes on her stomach, "maybe we just don't work." Jade's furrowed eyebrows urge him to continue. "Maybe…we're just too hot to be a couple. Girls are all over _me_; guys are all over _you_…"

Jade hits his shoulder and they both laugh, snuggling closer to each other. "Asshole," she mumbles.

"I'm serious! Our kid would be way too cute…it's probably genetically impossible."

She rolls her eyes and turns on her side so she can rest her head on his chest. Just seconds after her eyelids close in exhaustion, he hears her voice again.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" She asks, keeping her eyes shut.

"Are you kidding? You'll be the _best _mom."

She's quiet only for a half a minute.

"I think you'll be a good dad."

She can't see his smile, but she can almost hear it through his words. "Thanks, Babe," he says, dropping a kiss to her head. "I love you… Goodnight."

"I love you," she yawns, subsequently taking a final breath before falling asleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

**?**


End file.
